Benar Kau Juga, ?
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: "Seharusnya kau bersabar dan menunggu—" Sakura terlalu shock dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat kontras dengan ucapannya tadi sehingga tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan makna yang diucapkan pemuda itu./"Karena aku juga—"/AU, Fluff, OS/ RnR please?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Fluff**

**Benar Kau Juga, ... ?** **© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Gadis merah muda itu mengendap-endap ke arah kelasnya diikuti dengan dua temannya—si gadis indigo dan si pirang _ponytail_. Raut wajah gadis musim semi itu nampak tegang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, tubuh kecilya tampak gemetaran, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di depan dada seraya memegang erat sebuah amplop kecil berwarna _pink _yang sudah hampir setengahnya kusut karena digenggam terlalu kuat. Ia kini berada di ambang pintu kelasnya. Sesekali kedua manik _emerald_nya mencuri pandang ke dalam kelas. Mendapati seorang pemuda tampak berambut _emo_ yang hanya sendirian di dalam kelas tersebut. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura—gadis musim semi itu besreta kedua temannya. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri—membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Sakura masih terus mengintip ke dalam dengan hati-hati dan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya kala jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang dan tak terkontrol.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu! Mumpung saat ini dia sedang sendirian!" Ino—si gadis pirang itu berkata penuh dengan penekanan walaupun suarany terdengar seprti sedang berbisik.

Sakura memandangi sahabatnya itu sambil kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau mau membiarkan perjuanganmu selama ini menjadi sia-sia? Inilah kesempatan langka dan satu-satunya!" seru Ino kemudian menggulirkan kedua _aquamarine_nya ke arah amplop _pink_ yang nampaknya menjadi salah satu sumber kebimbangan hati Sakura. Kedua wajah beda ekspresi itu kini beradu seakan tak mau kalah dengan kemauan hati meraka masing-masing.

"I—Ino benar, Sakura . . . Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Bersemangatlah!" seru Hinata—gadis indigo tadi menyemangati sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya ke udara.

Melihat ekspresi bersemangat kedua temannya membuat Sakura tidak tega untuk melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. Ya, pemuda itu—Sasuke Uchiha, satu-satunya pemuda yang sedang mati-matian ditaksir oleh Sakura. Dan sekarang, amplop merah muda digenggamannya itu tidak lain adalah surat cinta yang setengah mati ia tulis agar dapat ia berikan kepada pujaan hatinya itu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang yang sedang setengah mati melawan rasa gugup bercampur malunya.

Kalau gadis itu membarikan surat itu sekarang, mungkin Sakura harus bersiap-siap untuk patah hati saat itu juga. Karena sudah banyak daftar korban patah hati yang pelakunya adalah pangeran es itu—Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi kalau Sakura tidak menyerahkan surat itu, perjuangannya semalam suntuk akan sia-sia dan bukan hanya kedua temannya yang kecewa. Termasuk Sakura akan menyesal seumur hidup karena melewatkan kesempatan emasnya.

Cukup lama gadis itu berpikir. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Iris klorofil cerah itu kini muncul dar balik kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan langkah penuh kepastian, gadis itu perlahan masuk ke dalam kelasnya diiringi dengan sorakan-sorakan kecil dari kedua temannya yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Dekat—dan semakin dekat ke pemuda yang menjadi tujuannya. Hingga kini gadis itu tengah berada tepat di depannya.

"S—Sasuke . . . " Suaranya parau karena gugup.

Si pemilik mata _onyx_ itu menoleh ketika mendengar lirih suara yang memanggil namanya. Tatapannya dingin dan angkuh.

"I—Ini . . . " Dengan cepat Sakura menyodorkan amplop _pink_nya tepat di depan wajah pemuda tampan itu.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat—nampak masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Sakura. "K—kalau berkenan, a—aku harap k—kau mau memb—bacanya . . . " ucap Sakura terbata-bata tanpa berani menatap mata elang Sasuke.

Kini, wajah Sakura pun merah sempurna. Tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke mengambil amplop berwarna nyentrik itu dari tangan Sakura. Melihatnya sekilas dan kembali mengernyitkan dahinya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sakura sedikit bernapas lega ketika Sasuke mau menerima surat cintanya itu. Tapi langsung ditepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. "A—aku p—permisi dulu, Sasuke!" Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian tanpa basa-basi langsung lari secepat mungkin keluar dari kelasnya sambil terus menahan malu.

Kedua teman Sakura yang menunggunya sedari tadi pun tanpa aba-aba mengikuti gadis musim semi itu dari belakang. Mengikuti kemana gadis itu berlari untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya hari ini.

.

.

.

"A—aku benar-benar malu . . . " gumam Sakura sambil menangkup pipinya yang masih merah sempurna dengan kedua tangan.

Ino yang notabenenya cerewet malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melingkah tingkah Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu membuat perempatan siku-siku berhasil muncul di jidat lebar gadis itu.

"Yang penting kau sudah berhasil melakukannya, Sakura," timpal Hinata kemudian.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya ke pagar pembatas di atap sekolahnya, "Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan membacanya," ujarnya sedikit berkecil hati.

Sontak Ino langsung mencubit pinggang gadis musim semi itu, "Kau tidak boleh berpikiran jelek begitu, Sakura," katanya mencobe menenangkan.

Sakura terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia memang senag karena telah berhasil menyerahkan surat itu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi di sisi lain, gadis itu juga takut kalau harus menelan kekecewaan atas hasil perbuataannya sendiri. Untuk yang kesekian kali di hari itu, Sakura kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi ini gadis yang berani memberi surat ini kepadaku?" Suara _baritone_ khas yang sangat Sakura kenali menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Gadis itu menoleh, _emerald_nya kembali membulat ketika melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia kenal itu kini muncul di hadapannya. Apalagi pemuda itu—Sasuke masih memegang surat tadi dan melayang-layangkannya di atas udara.

"S—Sasuke?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan menemuinya secepat itu. Apakah ia datang untuk langsung menolak mentah-mentah Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menjauhinya? Sakura masih belum siap dengan semua jawaban terburuk itu.

"Aku rasa kau tahu kalau aku tidak memerlukan ini." Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura, meremas surat digenggamannya itu dan membiarkannya terjatuh bebas ke lantai.

Seluruh otot Sakura melemas seketika menyaksikan hal itu. Matanya kini mulai memanas dan mungkin sebentar lagi cairan bening itu akan segera turun dari iris cerahnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan semakin mendekati Sakura, "Bodoh," ucap Sasuke di sela langkahnya. Dan entah Sakura hanya bermimpi atau tidak, ada senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir pemuda itu sesaat setelah mengucapkan kata yang terdengar seprti sumpah serapah itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menarik sebelah lengan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam di dalam pelukannya. "Seharusnya kau bersabar dan menunggu—" Sakura terlalu _shock_ dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat kontras dengan ucapannya tadi sehingga tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan makna yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Karena aku juga—" Pemuda itu berbisik perlahan, sangat pelan, seolah-olah hanya bibir tipisnya saja yang bergerak membentuk seuntai kata.

Dan saat itu juga, bukan hanya Sakura yang merona tetapi juga kedua sahabat karibnya Ino dan Hinata yang menyaksikan awal dari kisah baru dua sejoli itu.

Seringai khas itu pun kembali menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda yang menyandang marga Uchiha itu. Ah, tampaknya kisah cinta baru akan dimulai dari sini.

**~FIN~**

**A/N :**

**Fict singkat pelepas stres disaat jadawal kuliah lagi padet2nya. Fict ini terinspirasi dari iklan pocari sweat yang baru. Tapi mungkin disini ceritanya agak ngawur ngidul dan gantung. Tapi kalo akhirnya yang gantung emang sengaja dibuat kaya' gitu... XD**

**Oke, tanpa banyak bacot lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict ini. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian dan kalau berkenan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review di bawah yaaaa... XD**

**Salam**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
